Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{7x + 5}{6x + 9} \times 7$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(7x + 5) \times 7} {(6x + 9) \times 1}$ $z = \dfrac{49x + 35}{6x + 9}$